


Surprising but...not exactly unwelcome?

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Lately, Junior has been dreaming of a really specific location. Never has he been there in reality, but he feels at ease like he has been there many times.He was always alone, but tonight, someone decides to visit.





	Surprising but...not exactly unwelcome?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes: Junior uses he/him and they/them pronouns in this.  
> And Junior's tone will be in normal text, while their visitor's tone will be highlighted in black

Today was just another normal day, nothing special. Night has arrived, and now it’s time for bed.  As Junior wrapped themself in their favorite blanket, they wondered if they would visit that place again. The Ocean of Clouds. 

That’s what he nicknamed the place. It’s precisely what one would think if they heard the name: Endless puffy clouds that were given a rosy glow by the setting sun. The clouds were soft enough for one to sleep on them, no different from a pillow. Yet there were so many of them, it was hard to see the ground beneath. Was there a beautiful flower field underneath? Or a peaceful lake? Or was there no ground at all, only more clouds?  Junior didn’t know and didn’t really care to know. He liked relaxing on the soft clouds, what could be better than that?  As he closed his eyes and drifted to slumber, he hoped to visit that place again. There was nothing to worry about, no time to be concerned about. Only the fluffy, comfortable clouds. 

And visited he did.

Junior smiled as he took in the sight of clouds. There was something about the clouds that made him feel elated. Perhaps it was because they weren’t storm clouds, just peaceful clouds that one could stare at forever. Or, speaking of forever, they never faded. They were always there, always the same.  Whatever the reason was, Junior was happy about it. 

You would think Junior would try something...crazy. Like attempt to run on the clouds, or try to remove them just to see a glimpse of what was underneath, even if it led it to their demise. But they never did anything of the sort. All they did was stared and admired.  As they looked around, they noticed something. Something out of place...something that definitely shouldn’t be here. 

Or, more accurately, _someone_.

The first thing Junior noticed was he couldn’t see their body or their face. Not even their feet. They were wearing a black cloak that completely covered them. Though they did appear to be the same height as Junior. Were they another kid?  But more importantly, why were they here? Junior was always alone whenever he visited The Ocean of Clouds. Not even Wally was here. It was just him and him alone. Now all of a sudden there was another figure here, and a scary-looking one at that. What exactly did they want? Were they here to cause trouble? Was this dream going to be a nightmare?

Junior tried to calm down and think rationally: “This is just a dream, that person can do no harm...and besides, how exactly can they do something bad on a cloud?”

“ **That’s right...this just a dream. Nothing will happen to you in reality, so why be scared?** ”

Junior let out a small scream. They turned and saw the black-cloaked person right next to them. Their voice actually sounded really sweet, but there was a bit of sadness in it. Junior wasn’t expecting that, to say the least.

“Who are you? What do you want?!”

“ **I’m sorry...it was not my intention to startle you.** ”

“Startle” wasn’t really the word Junior would use at that moment. More like “scared out of their mind”.

“That doesn’t answer my question!”

“ **All you need to know is I’m not a threat to you. I mean no harm.** ”

It seems this person, whoever they are, isn’t going to reveal themself. That doesn’t matter though, right? They won’t make a reappearance the next time Junior visits here, right?

“Well...if you won’t tell me who you are, can you at least tell me why you’re here?”

“ **...I don’t know. I just appeared here one day and kept coming. I suppose this place is comforting to me.** ”

“Comforting?”

“ **Answer me this...have you lost someone precious to you? And you never truly appreciated your time with them until they’re gone?** ”

That...was one kind of question, Junior wasn’t expecting that at all. He stumbled over his words a bit, before finally answering.

“I almost did. It’s a long story, but I almost lost my dad forever. But he was saved in the end, and I’m forever grateful for that.”

“ **I…** ”

The person in the black cloak fell silent for a moment. And then, as unexpectedly as they appeared, they started weeping tears of grief. Junior almost didn’t know what to do or how to react. He tried placing a hand on their shoulder, occasionally patting it, trying to say anything comforting, but to no avail. Junior wasn’t an expert at this sort of thing.  After a few “minutes”, the person in the black cloak finally calmed down, though only a little bit. They were definitely a lot better now, but it seems they still have tears to spill.

“ **I’m so sorry, I...I lost control of myself.** ”

Junior put the pieces together. They started crying after Junior answered about how they almost lost Wally, someone very important to him. Does that mean…?

“You lost someone, didn’t you?”

“ **...It’s a really long story. To put it shortly, I wasn’t lucky like you were.** ”

Junior’s heart ached for this person. They regretted ever thinking they were a dangerous individual. They wanted to ask what happened, who was the person they lost...but they placed themself in their shoes. They would feel terribly upset if someone asked questions like that, so they bit their tongue and stayed quiet, though a part of them was desperate to know out of morbid curiosity. 

“ **But I haven’t given up on him. I plan on getting him back...no matter what it takes.** ”

That sentence caught Junior off-guard. He was glad to know this person planned that, but what exactly did that mean? What did they mean by ‘no matter what it takes’?

“Is...is there any way I can help you?”

Junior really only asked that out of pity for the black-cloaked person. He had no idea how he could possibly help if he even can. What was he capable of doing for them? He expected the black-cloaked person to sadly reply that he can’t help, or to even laugh a bit at the suggestion. But the person in the black cloak sat in thought until they responded, their voice not quite as sweet as it was before:

“ **Perhaps there is a way. But will you be prepared?** ”

Junior didn’t comprehend their answer at first. He wanted to ask what they meant by that, when the black-cloaked person suddenly started walking away. The clouds started to fade one by one, leaving Junior at the risk of ‘falling’.

“H-Hey, wait! Answer me!”

If Junior didn’t care about what was underneath the clouds before, he sure did now. He caught a brief glimpse of...nothing. Just nothing. No flower field, no lake, just nothing but an endless void.

“ **We will meet again, sooner than you think.** ”

Junior was preparing themself to be consumed by the void, when his eyes opened, his heartbeat racing. He didn’t see the clouds anymore, but his room, just as he had seen it before he fell asleep. He was relieved obviously that it was only a dream, but that was a questionable dream at best. The black-cloaked person’s words kept ringing in Junior’s head, the one about them ‘meeting again’ appearing the most.

Junior seriously didn’t know how to feel about their dream or that person. All they could do now was keep their head high and be on alert(For what? Hell if they know). He couldn’t deny however that a small part of him was a bit excited to see what happens next, though he couldn’t promise he’ll be ‘prepared’ for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a Cuphead au, but it's way too dark, edgy, and complicated for a game like Cuphead lol. A part of me still wanted to write something for it, but, you know, just without it being dark. So I tried to make something tame for it :)


End file.
